Devil's Sub
by MnM albedo 11
Summary: Lucifer receives a special snack from his son.


Prologue: "I'm not so sure about this Damian" said an albino vine snake standing at counter, slightly disturbed as he unwrapped a sub from his workplace. "Awww come on this will be amazing!" shouted Damian as he stood on a kitchen stool. After giving a bow he jumped into the air turning into a glob of fiery red goop, which surrounds the sandwich before allowing itself to be absorbed by it. ~~~

It was the end of an average day in Lucifer's palace in Hell, him busy keeping all the demons in line and keeping all Hell from breaking loose. Entering his master bedroom his tired eyes went almost straight to a covered food tray. Growling irritably at yet another unseen happening he slinked to his king-sized bed he lifted the tray's lid noticing a simple sub sandwich with a slip of paper, picking it up he read the scrawled text "Yo Dad hope you had a good day, I decided to leave you a VERY special sandwich surprise love Dame XOXO" Chuckling the demon lord lifted the sandwich sniffing it curiously.

The musk wafting off the sub made Lucifer's mouth water and his ass clench reminding him of Damian's new overpowering nature. Unable to control himself the devil quickly pulled his wife's mule sized dildo out of her bedside table plunging himself on it, moaning loudly in ecstasy. Now fully erect and unable to control himself he took the sandwich in both hands slipping his member inside its bun whimpering as he did. He went on to cum multiple times into the strangely warm and sandwich. Groaning and feeling his ass on fire from the large toy Lucifer placed the sandwich on the bed, helplessly pulling at the small stump visibly sticking out of his un-lubed hole.

Sweating heavily over his situation he barely noticed the sandwich slowly edge closer til it was right next to him. Hearing a faint voice from it he lifted the sandwich hearing the sound of Damian giving him commands. "Alright Dad you're doing great now just eat your meal" whispering to him the Damian Sandwich ordered. "This is not a good idea son, you see I-"Lucifer is cut off as another hypnotic command of Damian forces him to begin taking small sensual nibbles on the tip of the sandwich. Unable to stop himself he sticks his tongue in.

Moaning in a strange blend of pain and euphoria Damian's sub form elongated on its unbitten side, now a whopping 5 feet long. Wide eyed he was powerless to stop himself as he continued slowly nibbling at the now very long sandwich. "OH YEAH SHOVE ME BACK ON YOUR DICK AND LICK IT!" Damian screamed forcing his father to stuff the end of the sub back on and slowly lick the length of it before resuming his nibbling. Finally he reached the last bites of sub encasing his unwillingly erect penis. "Go ahead ear Dad just one last bite" whimpering under Damian's will he opened his mouth and bent over further. With tears in his eyes he chomped down messily grinding the last of his meal as well as his bloody manhood between his teeth.

"That's right Pops keep chewing your food" Damian called from within his father's stomach. Growling in pain he finishes chewing his dick to oblivion and swallows. Forcing himself off the bed with difficulty from his swollen stomach he walks to the bathroom numbly applying some swift stitching and bandages to his now bloody vacant crotch. Groaning he cradled his swollen stomach feeling a soft snicker from within.

-2 weeks later- Damian slouched grumpily transplanted into the body of a tall pink haired robot with large breasts from the guts of a now eternally constipated Lucifer, silently glaring across the dinner table at her former Father now the Royal Pet to her Mother. Although glaring back he winced and moved now and then from the lodged mule toy rubbing his insides. At the head of the table Narissa noticed her daughter's poor posture pressed a button on a device shocking Damian, quickly jutting her into a proper upright position. "Mom when are you gonna quit it with the remote?" she asked feeling her chest jiggle from her sudden movement. Her Mother smiled sharply using the remote to make her daughter's new robotic body begin suckling seductively on a very large sausage from her plate of phallic foods. "As long as it takes for you to birth yourself a new form, after all I'm not rebirthing you after stupidly letting yourself get eaten."

~End of Chapter One: The Devil's Sub, Chapter Two: Mother Daughter Time coming soon.


End file.
